A PPGZ Story
by greengirl2500
Summary: Just when the girls thought it was all over, they come back into their lives. The RRBZ! What are they up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Well****… ****here ****it ****is!****The ****first ****chapter ****of ****my ****first ****story! ****How ****exciting ****for ****me!**

**Now ****lets ****get ****down ****to ****business.**

**Disclaimer:****I ****won't ****and ****unfortunately ****never ****will ****own ****PPGZ ****or ****RRBZ. ****Wah!**

* * *

><p>(Miyako's P.O.V.)<p>

The worst thing that I thought would ever happen was if the RRBZ came to our school to act like normal teenagers. Well it happened. We knew who they really were even though no one else knew for some strange reason.

"Class", said, "We have three new students. Please come in and say your names."

As soon as they walked in our eyes popped out of our heads, but we quickly looked away. The teacher put them right next to us, Boomer behind me, Butch on Kaoru's left side, and Brick in front of Momoko. She got lucky. I could feel Boomer just staring at me trying to figure out why I looked so familiar. Truth is, I didn't really care about him looking at me, in fact I rather like the fact that he's even looking at me. I would never tell Momoko and Kaoru that. Truth is I kinda fancy him. (And for people, who don't know, 'fancy' means 'like')

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

Butch kept staring at me off and on during class. I tried to ignore him but after a while I just had it.

"What?" I whispered.

"Huh? Oh sorry it's just you look so familiar. Have we met before?"

"Uh not that I can remember."

"Oh…"

He turned back to his work after. had them stay with us so we could show them where everything is and blah, blah, blah, that's not important. Surprisingly for Butch, he didn't talk much, not that I'm complaining. After lunch I decided to go outside to practice soccer. Little did I know he was right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>So? <strong>**How ****was ****it? ****R&R ****right ****now ****and ****tell ****me ****how ****you ****felt ****about ****the ****first ****chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them so get over it!**

* * *

><p>(Butch's P.O.V.)<p>

Kaoru left so fast. I decided to use the rest of my time practicing some soccer. I saw Kaoru out there and she was practicing her soccer skills too. I walked over to her.

"Wanna play a quick game?"

"Uh, sure but don't worry I'll go easy on you", she said with a smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Ok let's see what you're made of."

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

Butch took the lead but then I pulled out my secret weapon. Who new my maturing body would ever come in handy. He practically melted in my hands!

"Ha! Yes! I won!"

"Huh? What?"

"I won, you lost."

Before he could say another word, the bell rang and I pulled him to our next class.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

I was excited to get home. Mom was making my favorite tonight so I saved as much room in my stomach as I could. I ate three servings. Then my belt flashed.

'Uh oh', I thought.

"What's that?" Kuriko asked getting up close.

"Uh nothing" I said backing up, "May I be excused?"

"Sure honey but you haven't had dessert yet."

"Uh just leave me some!"

I ran upstairs and transformed. I must've taken really long because when I came back my mom was sitting on my bed with a piece of chocolate cake. She was turned around so I quickly de-transformed.

"Where have you been?"

Her face was pale and she had a straight face.

"I…I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because I just can't and if I did you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Well if you can't tell me you're grounded for a week."

"But mom!"

"No buts. I will not have any of my children just disappearing like that at all hours!"

"But mom you don't understand!"

"I don't want to hear anymore about this!"

She walked out of the room leaving the cake behind. I laid on my bed thinking of ways to get out of the house without my parents knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>A little over one page. Hope you liked it. R&amp;R please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up which is good for you guys! I need you guys to review though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Get it? Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p>(Miyako's P.O.V.)<p>

Momoko was late as usual. She explained why and I totally understood.

"Sorry I'm late, my mom gave me a huge lecture."

"About?"

"Well she kinda found out that I left the house when my belt went off."

"Did you tell her why you left?" Kaoru said with her eyes bugging out.

"Oh no no no, I couldn't do that. She wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Well we better head to class." I said so we could get our minds off of it.

They nodded and we walked to class.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

My mom's lecture was all about _'how I shouldn't do that because of all the bad things that could happen to me'. _You know that kinda stuff. And she wasn't done after that. Thankfully she forgave me and got rid of my punishment. She doesn't want me to do it anymore unless I have a reason why.

"I'll try to be more considerate next time" was all I said.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

The teacher announced since the end of the year was coming, we could start signing up for the summer camp. We have three more weeks of school. Only bummer is that the RRBZ were going too.

'They better not pull a fast one while we're there.' I thought.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

When I got home I immediately got to work cleaning the house. Our house is huge and since my obaasan is getting older, she needs a little more help cleaning the house. Even with the both of us, it takes two days after school to finish to finish the whole house. Anyway, when I was taking the trash out I spotted Boomer.

"Need some help?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"No prob."

He picked it up like it was light as a feather.

"So how do you like school so far?"

"It's nice. I like it."

"Oh, good."

As soon as he put the trash down, my belt flashed.

'Aww, man' I thought.

"Oh well I gotta go, see ya at school tomorrow!" I said starting to run and waving.

"Ok see ya!"

I ran back inside.

"Uh, obaasan I have to go really fast but I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Ok but hurry back."

I snuck up to my room and transformed and snuck out the window. When I was done I flew home and de-transformed before I went inside. It was dark outside already so I figured no one would be out. When I went inside my obaasan was all over me.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine obaasan, just tired."

"Where have you been?"

"Um, I was at Momoko's house because I needed help with homework."

"But you don't have your book bag with you."

"That's because I didn't bring it. I just used her book."

"Well I believe you, but don't stay out so long again ok?"

"Ok. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Ok. I was able to finish up the work while you were gone anyway."

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

After Miyako left, I decided to head home.

"Hey, where have you been?" Brick said with a smirk.

"Oh nowhere really."

"Oh really? Because I can recall seeing you with that blonde chick."

"How'd you know? Who told you! It was Butch wasn't it?"

"Nope. You told me. Just now."

"Ok. You caught me. I didn't talk to her long though. She was busy."

"Oh I see."

"You know it's weird that's she left just when the city was being attacked."

"Probably just a coincidence."

"Yeah you're probably right. Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

I laid down but couldn't go to sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I finally dozed off around midnight.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Good? Tell me in your reviews people! I need you to review or I'll just stop adding chapters as much. I added two chapters in one day. I'm woking hard. The least you can do is review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chappie is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't now nor ever own them. Understand? Good. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>(Butch's P.O.V.)<p>

School was over fast. Next thing I knew it was the day we went off to summer camp. I packed the night before. Boomer packed three days before and brick just plain forgot to and had to pack at the last minute.

"Boys, the bus will be here in five minutes! Hurry up mojo!"

"We're waiting for brick to finish packing!"

"Ok I'm coming!"

"Bus is here!" yelled Boomer.

We walked out of the house and onto the bus.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

We slept over at Momoko's house. We brought our bags over with us since we knew we would be leaving from there. Momoko put her last things in her bag. We all know what that was. Candy!

"Ok I don't need this or this!"

She pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Now I have more room for candy!"

"The bus is here!"

We hurried downstairs and onto the bus. The boys were already there and do I even need to say whom I had to sit next to? I didn't make eye contact and just listened to my ipod.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

Kaoru didn't look too happy having to sit next to Butch. Miyako didn't seem to mind sitting next to Boomer. It looked like she was deep in thought. Maybe she was thinking of him. They do seem to becoming good friends. When we got there, Kaoru was one of the first people off the bus while we were a few people behind her. We immediately went to see who was in each cabin. Kaoru and I were in the same one. Brick and Butch were in the same cabin as well. Himeko wasn't too happy about that.

"What? I was supposed to get Brick, I always get what I want!"

"Sorry Himeko, but that's just how the cookie crumbles."

"Hmph!"

She stormed off.

It's so fun to mess with her! Well anyway, our cabin was huge. Two separate beds with plenty of room for your things. I got settled in quickly.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

What Momoko said to Himeko was hilarious! I just love to see Himeko squirm! I had a feeling summer camp wasn't gonna be so bad after all.

Our cabin was really big. I didn't have anywhere special to go so I took my time settling in. When Butch and I were done, we met up with Boomer. Then we went to see where everything was.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

The cabin was pretty big for a cabin. It's nothing compared to my house though. At least I don't have to clean it. I settled in and went off to find Momoko and Kaoru. We met up at their cabin. We decided to go exploring the campsite. They had many different classes for you to do. Photography, arts and crafts, nature, they even had a camp newspaper. Kaoru of course, chose sports. Momoko chose cooking and I chose designing. I'm sure Butch chose sports too, so Kaoru will see him a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm being nice today and put up the next chapter up, but in return will you PLEASE review? Gosh, I ask for one thing in return and you don't do it. Come on people, just a one sentence review will do.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap. 5 is up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how cool it would be, I will never own them.**

**-sigh-**

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

We ran into Himeko while we were walking and she didn't look too happy. Her little 'posy' right behind her, they walked over to us.

"Listen up Momoko, Brick's mine and always will be so back off!"

"And what would you do if I didn't?"

"Let's just say it wouldn't be a pretty sight."

"Yeah." Her posy agreed.

"Whatever, he doesn't even like you."

"Oh but he will. He will."

They began to laugh. Then we spotted the boys.

"Hey guys!" Miyako said.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

I heard Miyako calling us to find them and Himeko.

'Oh great Himeko's there' I thought.

We walked over to them and immediately Himeko stuck to me like a magnet.

"Hi Brick."

"Hi."

I finally detached her.

"So what classes did you guy pick?" I asked.

"I chose cooking, Kaoru chose sports, and Miyako chose designing."

"I chose sports, so did Butch, and Boomer chose nature."

"Well I chose cooking too, and my girls chose sports and nature."

I forgot Himeko was there.

"We did?"

"Yes you did."

She gave them a stare.

"Oh yeah, we did." They said in unison.

"Well we'll see you guys at the campfire later on I guess." Momoko said.

"Ok see ya!"

They started to walk away.

"Yeah we better head off too, see ya later."

Himeko started walking but not before she blew me a kiss.

I grabbed it, threw it to the ground and stomped on it.

"Lets go." I said grossed out.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was pretty long. Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaccckkk! I haven't been updating cause I was mad no one was reviewing. No one, and I mean NO ONE has reviewed ONCE. Even after I begged. You guys gonna make me cry :'(. Well I decided to make the next chapter cause I was bored.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. No matter how fantastic, cool, and popular I could become because of it, it's not gonna happen.**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

Himeko is such a weirdo. Following Brick everywhere when she can get to him. I'm sure she's figuring out how she's gonna get him to be hers but that's impossible unless you brainwash him or something like that. Well after we left them we went to find some old friends. We were able to find Bunny. It was good to see her again. She moved to America to protect people there. She comes back on spring and summer breaks to visit. Looks like this time she decided to go to summer camp. Good thing we decided to come this year. After that it was time to go to the campfire. We met the boys there and sat down together. Lucky for me, I had to sit next to Butch. It's like they hate me.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

Kaoru for the first time sat next to me and actually TALKED to ME.

What a shocker. Found out she's deep into sports. It's basically her life. We talked about the winning soccer teams and football teams. Then the counselors came. The campfire is basically a meeting place for everyone so you can meet new people, roast marshmallows, and plays games. On certain days we sing songs, but I just lip sync (not sure if I spelled it right) and it looks like Kaoru does too. After that we're free to do whatever we want until lunch. Kaoru and I, of course, went to practice soccer. I can't let her win again.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

Momoko and Brick were hungry so they went to get a snack. Since Kaoru and Butch left, it was just Boomer and I. We decided to go for a walk.

"So, not that it's any of my business, but why did you leave so fast the other day?"

Flashback

_"Need some help?"_

_"Uh, yeah. Thanks."_

_"No prob."_

_He picked it up like it was light as a feather._

_"So how do you like school so far?"_

_"It's nice. I like it."_

_"Oh, good."_

_As soon as he put the trash down, my belt flashed._

_'Aww, man' I thought._

_"Oh well I gotta go, see ya at school tomorrow!" I said starting to run and waving._

_"Ok see ya!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh well my obaasan needed me to help her with something and it was urgent."

"Oh."

"So is this your first time going to summer camp?"

"Yeah. Well we're only here because Mojo made us come, but I'm glad he did make us come. I got to spend more time with you."

I blushed.

I didn't notice that a certain someone was here too. And if she was there, so was her sisters. Know who it is now?

"Hi there!"

She ran over to us.

"Hey Boomer! Miyako."

I really can't stand her.

"Hi" we both said.

"So you guys going for a walk?"

She linked to his arm.

"Um no", he said detaching her, "We were just heading back to our cabin."

"Oh so you guys are in the same cabin?"

She looked at me with envy.

"Y yeah."

'Why did you stutter Miyako? Stupid, stupid!' I thought.

"Well, why not instead you come to my cabin?"

She fluttered her eyes at him. Obviously she was only talking to him.

"Um, no thanks. Come on Miyako."

We walked away from her. I couldn't help but look back to see how angry she was. She was fuming.

"Hey thanks for backing me up."

"No biggie."

When we were out of her eyesight, we went to find the others. Turns out Butch wanted a rematch so the others were there. Plus, the Powerpunks and Himeko (with her posy) we there too. Great.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

Oh great. The most annoying people on the planet all in one place together.

"Hi Brick!" Himeko and Berserk said.

"On no" Momoko and I said.

"Hi Boomer!" Brat said.

"Oh crap. Here we go again." He said.

Berserk squeezed in between Momoko and I while Himeko sat on the other side of me.

"Sorry". I whispered.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." She whispered back.

Brat did the same as Berserk. I tried to focus on the game, but they were holding onto my arms so hard I lost circulation.

"Um guys."

"Yes Brickie?"

"Will you let go of my arms? And don't call me that!"

They let go; my arms limp because of loss of circulation.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

Brat wouldn't let go of me. Anyway, it was a close call but Kaoru won. Butch didn't even sulk, instead he congratulated her. He's never done that to a girl. He hates losing to girls. Kaoru makes him do things he doesn't normally do and I don't know why. 'Evil smirk' But I intend to.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Please please please please please please PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! This is three pages. I worked hard. Please review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chappie is up! I don't know how much time I have so this may be a short chapter. I'm actually supposed to be getting ready for school. I'm doing this for you people!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

When Butch and I walked over, Brute stood up and hugged him.

"Good job honey! Letting Kaoru win for once was one of the nicest things you could've done!"

"Ok one, she won fair and square. Two, let go of me before you crush my bones! I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry! Well it's good that you keep playing along like she actually won on her own. When did you become so nice?"

"Like he said, I won fair and square! I didn't cheat, he didn't go easy. Just get that through your thick skull!"

"Ok fine." She said. "She's in denial," she slightly whispered to Butch.

I rolled my eyes.

"Um you might want to get that checked out."

"Oh you're about to have an eye problem if you keep this up!" I said holding up my fist.

"Whatever, see you around Butch."

She walked off.

"Bye Boomer."

"See ya Brick."

They followed her.

"Looks like you're all mine Brick."

I forgot Himeko was here too. Poor Brick. Poor, poor Brick.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I can write now but I'll make another chapter to make up for it. Promise! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 people! It's now the end of the day. I'm tired, hungry, and irritable, but I'm still gonna do this cause I made a promise and I don't like to break them. So enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: non, nee, nie, and na! (All mean no)**

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

When she said that his eyes pleaded for my help. I had to think fast.

"Uh actually Himeko, Brick's coming with me."

I grabbed his arm and urged him to play along.

"Uh yeah we've got something to do."

"Oh really don't tell me you're going out now!"

Himeko laughed.

"Actually we are."

I gave him a look but she didn't see it.

"Then prove it!"

He froze. I saw this and I…. kissed him.

"Enough proof?"

"Hmph!"

She stopped off.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

Of all things, I'd never thought I'd see the day when Momoko freely kissed me.

"Thanks for helping me out."

"No prob."

I could feel that my cheeks were hot. Her were too. Then I realized the others were there. They were staring with their mouths open.

"O." Kaoru said.

"M." Butch said.

"G!" everyone said.

"Never saw that coming!" Boomer said.

"Shut up, she was just helping me out!"

I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"So you're not together?" Miyako asked.

"No" we both said.

"We better get going. It's getting late and it looks like a storm is coming."

We walked to our cabins.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

"Crap! I grabbed Kaoru's bag by mistake!"

I walked over to her cabin.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

Just as he walked out, I realized I had her cell phone. You see earlier today, Momoko and I bumped into each other, causing our stuff to fly up. I guess we were so fast to grab our stuff that we grabbed each other's phones.

"Aww man!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was her.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

When I realized I had Brick's phone I immediately walked over to his cabin. I had to hurry because it looked like a storm was coming.

"Momoko?"

He opened the door.

"Hey I cam to return your phone."

"Oh thanks. I'll get yours."

I sat down.

"Here."

"Uh thanks. Look about that kiss I-"

"-Look I know you were just helping me out. Don't worry about it."

"Ok, but what are we gonna do about Himeko? I mean, she thinks we're together."

"Well, we could either fake break-up or continue fake dating until the end of camp and just let the others know. It's your call."

It was a tough decision but I finally chose.

"Well I'll risk it and continue our fake relationship."

This'll be a life threatening decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I did what I said I was gonna do. Plus, I ate dinner, and finished my homework. I'm good at multi-tasking. R&amp;R please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't been updating. My life's been hectic lately but I've been able to squeeze in a little time to make the next chapter. I don't have much time so it may be kinda short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: There's no way in infinity that I'm gonna own them.**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

Four minutes after Momoko left, Butch was at the door.

"Butch what are you doing here?"

I opened the door.

"I came to return your bag."

"Oh ok. I'll get yours then."

He sat down while I got his.

"Here."

"Thanks. Listen, don't let Brute push your buttons too much."

"I seriously don't know how you put up with her."

"Trust me, if you delt with her as long as I have, you get used to it. But thanks for getting her to go away."

"Eh, It's not hard if you use aggression."

We both laughed.

"Well I should probably get back-"

A clap of thunder interrupted his sentence followed by the sound of pouring rain. The lights went out on the second clap.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

When the lights went out I screamed. Kazuhiko found a flashlight.

"You ok Miyako?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. That just startled me."

I felt myself blushing.

"What's that?"

He pointed at the shadow.

"Uh, nothing."

"It has to be something."

He got even closer.

"Ok but don't laugh."

"Promise."

"Ok," I showed Octi to him. "It's my stuffed octopus, Octi."

"It's cute."

"I wasn't sure if you would make fun of me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because most people think I'm too old to carry around stuffed animals."

"I don't care. I think you're nice."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

'Wow I never knew he was so caring and sweet.' I thought.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

The lights went out and Momoko jumped. I know because I heard the thump of her feet. And her hands. She quickly got up and tried to play it off.

"You know you're not fooling anyone."

She blushed.

"Ha, made you blush!"

"It's not funny!"

I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I continued laughing.

"Ok it's a little funny!" She said laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. R&amp;R please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is up! Listening to Mindless Behavior as write this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I went to fortuneteller once. She said I may meet Princeton one day but I'll never own the PPGZ or RRBZ.**

* * *

><p>(Butch's P.O.V.)<p>

The lights went out and suddenly I heard fumbling. Kaoru must've been looking for a flashlight.

"Found a flashlight", she said turning it on.

There was an awkward silence.

"So it looks like you'll be here for a while huh?"

"Yeah. The storm just had to start now so I have to stay here."

"Oh well sorry, I didn't realize I was so annoying to be around!"

"Wait that came out wrong!"

"Oh I know what you meant, don't worry I'll leave you to yourself right over there!"

'Why did I say that? Stupid!' I thought.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

"At least we don't have to go out in that storm." I said.

"Yeah. You know if I were to be stuck in a cabin with no light, I'm glad it's with you."

"Thanks Miyako."

At that moment I realized how cute, sweet, sensitive, and caring she was. I leaned in and kissed her. She never resisted or tried to stop the kiss. She seemed to want to kiss me too.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

I thought back at the beginning of our conversation. Then I realized that most likely Himeko would tell Berserk, knowing she him too.

"Uh Brick? Remember the beginning of our conversation? What if Berserk and Himeko-"

"-Relax. If they try to do something or somehow succeed, I'll take care of them for good."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Well, yeah. I care about you a lot and would hate it if anything awful happened to you."

"Aww you would?"

"Yeah."

He stared into my eyes and I stared back. I'm sure you know where this is going. I don't even need to tell you what happened next. We talked a little longer while we waited to see if the storm was letting up. I guess it got really late and we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. R&amp;R please! Pretty please!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chappie is up and ready to go! Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: Why, why, WHY? Why can't I ever own them? It's just awful!**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

Stupid Butch! Well he doesn't have to worry about me I'll just leave him to himself.

"Listen Kaoru, I don't wanna fight. Whether you like it or not, we're stuck together. I don't want you to be mad at me the whole night. I-I care about you a lot and just don't want you to be upset with me. You're the first friend I ever had. Kaoru…. I love you. There I said it."

I turned around.

"You… love me?"

"Well, ya. I always did."

'Wait. What am I doing? He's a Rowdy Ruff. I can't like him! Although, he's very nice and we have a lot in common… ugh! Why am I acting like this?' I thought in my head mentally fighting with myself.

"Kaoru?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

It was getting late so we got ready for bed. He loaned me a t-shirt to sleep in.

"One more thing Kaoru."

"What?"

"This."

And you know what happens next. It was a good thing it was dark because I could feel myself blushing.

"Goodnight Kaoru."

"Uh, goodnight."

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

Morning came before you know it. Then sun shining on me woke me up. Slowly I saw Boomer wake up too.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning Miyako."

"We better get dressed."

After we got dressed we went over to Kaoru's cabin to find her and Butch there.

"Butch, what are you doing here?"

"He got stuck in my cabin when the storm came."

"Oh that must mean Blossom's over at Brick and yours cabin."

Himeko zoomed right over there as his name left my mouth.

"What's this about Brick?"

"We were just about to head over to his cabin."

"Miyako?"

"Oops, sorry."

"Well then I'll come with you."

"Ugh, fine."

We walked to the cabin.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

"I think they're still asleep. I'll wake them up."

I walked in a little.

"Rise and shine sl-."

I froze, stunned.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked walking in.

The others followed behind. We all stood there in shock. They slowly started to wake up. Himeko was pissed.

"Did something happen in here last night?"

"What? No!" They both said in unison.

We all sighed in relief. Then I realized Himeko had left.

"Hey guys, where'd Himeko go?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie huh? Yup I'm gonna end it here. I'm so evil. R&amp;R please! I haven't been getting reviews! Come on people! I feel like no one's reading my stories, which would in turn make me stop forever. I don't want to do that. Please review.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap. 12 people! Things are about to get very tense now. Hope you Enjoy! We're gonna skip a few days for this one.**

**Disclaimer: Owning the PPGZ and RRBZ would be so cool! But it'll never happen.**

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

I was going back to my cabin to get something. When I walked in, I must've set off a trap because I was suddenly stuck to the wall. I couldn't move. Then I heard a voice. Well voices. Out come Berserk and Himeko with evil smiles.

"Hello Momoko."

"-gasp- Himeko, Berserk. What's going on?"

"Oh don't worry we'll take care of Brick for you."

Berserk punched me. She stabbed me in the arm. Himeko kicked me in the stomach. They released me and I fell to the ground with a loud thump. They continued kicking me in multiple places. The last kick was right to the stomach, knocking the air out of me. I was sent into a coughing fit. Then I started to cough up blood when Kaoru ran in with Brick. I fainted after that.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

"Momoko!"

She faded off into unconsciousness. We tried to revive her but it wasn't working. Kaoru ran out to get help. I stayed there with her. Her heartbeat was weak.

"Momoko don't die on me! Don't die!"

Kaoru then came in with the nurse who stabilized her. She was asleep for three days. I rarely left her side.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I cried for the first time in seven years. That was scary. We almost lost our leader.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

I've never seen Kaoru cry. It made me feel bad. I comforted her as much as I could.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

When I woke up, Brick was asleep in a chair next to me. When I sat up to look around, he woke up.

"Momoko? Momoko you're awake!"

He hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Three days? Huh, no wonder I feel so rested."

We laughed.

"It's good to hear your laugh again."

Then the others walked in.

"You're finally awake!" Miyako said coming to hug me. Kaoru joined in.

Then the nurse walked in.

"Ok so she's awake. Well, judging on her status, she'll be released tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you nurse."

"Well it's getting late, you guys better get going."

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow."

Then they left.

Afterwards, the nurse wanted to check my walking. Turns out that my ankle was sprained. They gave me crutches and told me to stay off of it as much as possible and said it would be better in the next couple of days.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. Thanksgiving people. I'm ready to eat. Haven't eaten today. It's 3:42 pm here. I'm starving! Hope you enjoyed. Review please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Back everyone for another update of the story! Hope you appreciate this and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Know why I don't own them? Cause I just don't so stop pestering me!**

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

They released me the next day. I was so glad to be out of there. The others had things they needed to do so Brick walked me to the cabin.

"I heard what you said what you said."

"Oh you did?" he said blushing.

"Look's who blushing now?"

He chuckled nervously.

"Well I think it's sweet that you didn't leave my side."

I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed again.

"You missed."

"Huh?"

"I said you missed."

He leaned in but was interrupted by Berserk and Himeko.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

"Stop right there!"

"Haven't you already learned your lesson?" Himeko said giving Momoko the evil eye.

"You can't stop me and Brick from dating, and you can't make him like you."

"I don't need to, he likes me already. He just won't admit it."

"Uh no he likes me!" Berserk said.

They started fighting and we snuck away.

"Well they ruined a perfect moment." I said.

"Who said it was over?"

She leaned in and kissed me.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

We all wanted time alone so we split up. While we were walking Brat came up to us.

"Hi Boomer!" she said clinging to my arm again.

"Get off me!"

I began to shake her off of me.

"Aww, don't do that to your girlfriend!"

"Hah! Like you'd ever be my girlfriend."

"Well who could possibly you like more than me?"

"Uh that would be me." Miyako said.

Then she (Brat) busted out laughing.

"Oh that's a good one! You're just saying that to make me jealous!"

"Oh really? Well then would I do this?"

I leaned in and kissed her. Brat was so mad that after the kiss she stomped on my foot and slapped me.

"How dare you do that to another girl when you're dating me! We're through!"

She ran off. My foot was sore for the rest of the day. She may be small, but she's strong!

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

After we left the others, we ran into Brute. Our luck is just great isn't it? (sarcastic)

"Hey Butch! Hi, um... whatever your name is."

"Just pushing your luck."

"Anyway, why don't you and I go to my cabin?" She said to Butch.

"Uh no thanks."

"Aww come on. You must spend some time with your girlfriend. You're always spending time with this hag."

I was about to attack her with my hammer (which I disguised) but he held me back.

"One: she's not a hag. Two: You're not my girlfriend. Kaoru is."

I gave him a look, which she didn't see. We never established our relationship as a couple. I'm not sure that we should even really get together. Just because my friends went with them doesn't mean I have to.

"You mean you're dating a hag and me?"

She slapped him and stomped off.

He turned to me.

"Ok, so when do you decide when we're together?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought that night…"

"Well you thought wrong!"

I ran off to my cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! This was pretty long so hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap. 14 people! Woo! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't even need to say it.**

* * *

><p>(Butch's P.O.V.)<p>

They announced that they're having an end of camp dance. I'll see if I can get Kaoru to forgive me and at least go with me. Who knows, maybe I can even get her into a dress.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

"So do you wanna go to the dance together?" Boomer asked.

"Sure! I'd love to."

The next day I was on my way to the cabin. Boomer was at a meeting with his wilderness group. I walked in and tripped. Suddenly I was tied up.

"I won't bruise you like your sister did to your friend, but you will learn your lesson."

"Brat! What do you want!"

"To teach you a lesson. With the help of my sister."

Then came out Brute.

"What's the lesson exactly!"

"Don't mess with my guy!"

She punched me in the face while Brute punched the air out of me. Then I heard Kaoru's voice.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I was walking past Miyako and Boomer's cabin and I heard a lot of fumbling. I peeked through the window and saw what was happening. I couldn't let that happen to another friend so I jumped in to help.

"Get away from her!"

I punched Brute in the face. Next thing I know we're rolling around on the floor. I knocked her out and went for Brat next. She managed to give Bubbles a bloody nose while I was busy. I kicked her in the face and we took turns taking punches at each other. By the time I got her down, I had a black eye, a bloody mouth and nose, and my body had purple bruises all over it. I let her lose from her restraints. I collapsed to the floor from exhaustion and being weak from the fight. I was barely conscious when I heard Butch's voice.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

I saw Butch walking by the cabin so I screamed for help.

"Help! Butch help!"

"Bubbles?"

"Butch in here! Come quick!"

He ran in and saw. His eyes bulged out.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

I saw Miyako on the ground with Kaoru in her arms. I ran over to them.

"Go get help. Fast!"

She ran out. Kaoru was out of it.

"Kaoru stay with me. Don't go to sleep."

"Ok. I'll try to stay awake."

She kept dozing off so I had to wake her. Finally, Miyako came back with help and they stabilized her. They took her away and checked Miyako too.

Later

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

I was back at the cabin sitting on the porch. Boomer came out and sat next to me.

"This is all my fault." I whispered.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. I should've been prepared for the ambush. She shouldn't have had to save me. Now she could be seriously hurt."

He made me look at him.

"No one could've been prepared for an ambush like that. And you don't know how badly hurt she could be. For all you know, she could have minor injuries that heal in couple of days. So stop beating yourself up."

He wiped away my tears. We locked eyes and kissed. We sat there for a while looking at the stars praying that Kaoru was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it good? Tell me in your reviews! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Well it's that time again. Chapter 15! Wow. In such little time. Again wow. I surprise myself. Plus I've been working on an essay too. First prize gets $300! I hope I win. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (dramatic) It's so sad! I'll never own them! Never! Never! (Cries dramatically)**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

I woke up and I was attached to all these wires. I was in the infirmary. Butch was there too. He was looking out the window so he didn't see me.

'He still thinks I'm asleep', I thought.

"Kaoru. Why? Why Lord? The love of my life. It pains me to see her like this." He whispered.

There was a pause.

"Just, let her be ok. You don't know how much I love her. Words cannot describe my love for her. Let her be ok."

I was touched by how much he cared about me.

"Butch."

"Kaoru?"

He turned around.

"Kaoru!"

He ran over to hug me.

"I'm so glad you're ok! How do you feel?"

"Ok just a little sore. Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day. Everything was just going so fast and I wasn't sure that this was the right thing. Now I know."

"So what's your choice?"

"This."

I leaned in to kiss him.

"Aww!"

We looked to see the others in the doorway.

'How embarrassing! My first kiss and it's ruined by these people!' I thought.

"How adorable!" Momoko said.

We both blushed.

"Just couldn't wait for her to wake up to kiss her huh Butch?" Brick said.

"Shut up!" Butch and I said in unison.

We blushed again.

"Well I'm happy to see you're ok Kaoru! I was so worried!" Miyako said.

We all talked for a while before they had to leave.

Two days later.

'Finally I can get out of here! It's so quiet! Too quiet!' I thought.

Butch knocked on the door.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

We were walking back to the cabin when he asked me something.

"So you know the dance is coming up. I was wondering if you wanted to go. You don't have to dress up in anything girly I mean you could bu-"

"Sure."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'll go to the dance with you."

"Really?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"No no. That was just surprising. You know, you saying it that easily. You're kind of the person I wouldn't expect to see in something like that."

I giggled. And I NEVER giggle so that's telling you something.

**Night of the Dance.**

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

'The night of the dance. The last time we would be here at summer camp since we're leaving tomorrow morning.' I thought.

I was wearing a sparkly light blue dress with spaghetti straps. My hair was up in a bun with strands hanging down, framing my face perfectly. I had light makeup on. My shoes were white flats.** (I know she usually wears high heels but I wanted to switch it up a little.)**

"Wow. You look amazing." Boomer said.

"Thanks. And you look very handsome."

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

I was wearing a short pink dress with one thick strap. My hair was curled and hanging down. I had pink high heels. My makeup was light; just a layer of lip-gloss, a little eye shadow and mascara.

"Whoa… You look stunning." Brick said.

"Thank you. And you look rather dashing yourself."

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

My dress was dark green at the bottom and black at the top. I had on lip-gloss, mascara and black eye shadow. I wore green flats.

"Wow. You look, wow." Butch said.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself."

I playfully punched him in the arm.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. You'll find out what happens the dance in the next chapter. R&amp;R please! I gotta get to bed. Goodnight!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! Get ready for an interesting (and maybe thrilling) chapter! It's going to start off when they're in the dance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't know how many times I can say it. I'll never own them!**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

While we were at the dance, Momoko and I noticed that _they_ were just staying over in a certain area so we knew they were planning something. We decided to let the others know to be on the lookout. I'm glad we did.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

While I was at the bathroom Brat must've taken the opportunity to attack Boomer. With her lips of course. He immediately pushed away.

"Get off me!" he exclaimed.

"Fine! If you guys won't love us, no one will be able to again!"

'Uh oh' I thought.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

After Brat said that, she shot a lightning bolt at him Boomer. He jumped out of the way just in time. We ran to a hiding spot and transformed.

"Stop right there!" I said.

"Oh if it isn't the Powderpuffs!"

"That's a lot coming from skanks like you!" Kaoru said.

"Oh you really want to go there?" Brute said getting in Buttercup's face.

"Yes I do."

She spat in Brute's face.

"Ugh! You –censored-!"

Just think of what she might've said. (hint: ducking itch)

Anyway after she said that she threw lightning at her. She dodged it and we used our signature move on our rivals.

"Megaton Dunk!"

"Bubble Champagne!"

"Shooting Yo-yo!"

They fought back pretty hard but with the help of the RRBZ we were able to finish them off. We flew away to change back and slipped back into the room.

"Are you guys ok?"Miyako said hugging Boomer.

"Yeah we're fine." Brick said.

"Where'd you guys go anyway?" Butch asked.

"Uh we were the ones who called the PPGZ." I said.

"Huh? Since when did you guys know the PPGZ?" Brick asked.

"Uh we have special connections." Kaoru said.

Thankfully they left it at that. When we got back to our cabins we decided to start packing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R please! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is up! Sorry it took so long. Had family problems and hadn't been able to add next chapter. So here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them but you know what I do own? Can you tell me so I'll know?**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

The next day came rather quickly. We carried our bags to the bus. We all sat with our counterparts. Momoko was dropped off first, then Miyako, then me. I was really happy to see my bros. And they were happy to see me.

"I'm home!"

"Kaoru! I missed you so much!" my mom said squeezing the heck out of me.

"Uh thanks mom, but I can't breathe!"

She finally let go.

"Hey there Kaoru!" Dai said giving me a noogie.

"Hey, good to see you too." I said fixing my hair.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

A few seconds after the bus drove off, my obachan came running out of the house.

"Miyako! You're back! I missed you!" she said giving me a hug.

"I missed you too."

"I made your favorite tonight."

"Yum! Thanks."

We walked in together.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

I walked in quietly, hoping to surprise my family. Kuriko must've told them because they scared me to death when I got inside.

"Surprise! Welcome back!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Aww thanks guys!"

I tried to play it off.

"I planned all of this myself!" Kuriko said.

"Well thank you!"

I gave her and my parents a hug. Then I went to put my bags in my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Not so much in the mood to write anymore. Sorry guys! Kinda bummed out still. Review please!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chap 18 already people! I've worked so hard for you guys! Hope you appreciate it! As I'm writing this I'm listing to MINDLESS BEHAVIOR. I know not all people like them but I do. I respect those who don't though. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: By the way, did you find out what I do own? I still have no clue!**

* * *

><p>(Brick'sP.O.V.)<p>

We were last to be dropped off. We walked in to see Mojo experimenting again.

"Oh hi boys."

"Hey." We said in unison.

"Did you guys enjoy it?"

"Uh yeah." We again said in unison.

We quickly walked away before he could ask anything else.

"Phew! Thank God he didn't ask us what big stuff happened." Butch said.

"Yeah I'm not sure how he would react to us having girlfriends." I said.

Unfortunately we forgot Mojo has really good hearing and he overheard us even though we were in another room with the door closed.

"What do you mean girlfriends?"

We froze and he busted through the door.

"Well?"

"Uh…"

"Well if you won't tell me, then you'll just have to bring them over."

"No!"

"Yes! Have a date with them on Friday so I can meet them."

He left and we looked at each other.

"Oh no."

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

After I put my stuff in my room, I went into the living room to watch the game with my bros. Our team won.

"So what happened at camp?" Dai asked.

"Oh nothing really you know the usual stuff." I replied.

"Oh c'mon you mean nothing BIG happened?"

I didn't want to answer him so I stuffed my mouth with popcorn.

"Oh I get it. Fine don't tell me."

Then he whispered 'We'll talk later.'

All I could do was put my head in my hands.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

Dinner was delicious! I unpacked my things after dinner. Then my grandma came to my room.

"Why don't you tell me all about what happened over the summer?" she said.

"Uh, ok."

I told her the little things and said that we (the girls) were in the same cabin. Late in the night our belts went off.

-Beep, beep, beep-

"Hmm? Oh goodie I wonder who it is." I said sarcastically.

I transformed quietly and flew out the window.

(Momoko's P.O.V.) My parents didn't pester with too many questions. It was late when my belt went off. My sister was having nightmares so I let her sleep with me after minutes of begging. So basically I was sleeping on the floor.

-Beep, beep, beep-

'Oh crap.' I thought.

"Mmm, Momoko?"

"Go back to sleep Kuriko."

When she looked asleep again I quietly transformed and flew out.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

My brother kept pestering me as I knew he would. Around 11:00 P.M. my belt started to beep.

"Oh great." I said flatly.

I think they (my bros.) heard me or my belt beeping because I heard footsteps. I hadn't transformed yet.

"Kaoru? Are you awake?" Dai said.

I froze.

"If you don't let me in I'll just come in."

He opened the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh…"

"Why is your belt flashing?"

"Well…"

"Well say something!"

"-sigh- ok, ok. I'll just show you."

At that time Shou was in there too. I transformed in front of them. I had no choice. They had the door surrounded and I wouldn't survive a jump out the window.

"_Powered Buttercup!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tune into the next chapter to see how her brothers will react. Review please!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chappie coming up! You're going to find out how Dai and Shou will react to this! Enjoy and remember, review!**

**Disclaimer: What's the thing I don't own again? Oh yeah the RRBZ and PPGZ!**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

They froze with their mouths open.

"Yes I'm Buttercup. You can't tell anyone! Got it?"

They shook their heads.

"Good. Well I gotta go!"

I flew out the window. It was Princess but she isn't too hard to defeat. I flew back into my room to see them waiting there for me. I changed back and immediately they bombarded me with questions.

"Who's Princess? How'd you get your powers and when? Is Momoko and Miyako Blossom and Bubbles? How come you didn't tell us sooner? How many villains have you fought?"

I answered them all.

"Wow…"

I also told them a description of the RowdyRuff Boys.

"Eww! Cool!"

"I know. You can't tell ANYONE about this, ok?"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us."

"Thanks guys."

I gave them a hug. My parents walked in.

"Well look what we have here." My dad said.

"Looks like you guys really missed each other." My mom said.

"Uh yeah that's right." We said in unison.

"Isn't kinda late to be doing this?" My dad said.

"Uh you're right." We said in unison again.

"Why are you guys doing that?"

"Uh no reason, Goodnight!" We said.

Shou and Dai rushed out.

"Well ok. Goodnight." My mom said.

Then they walked out. I plopped on my bed.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

The others had left for the day. I was in my room thinking of an excuse for us not to bring them here. Then I got an idea. I walked downstairs where Mojo was and called Miyako.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miyako."

"Hey."

"Are you busy?"

"No, not really."

"Well wanna meet up at the park?"

"Sure! See you there."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up.

"Was that your little girlfriend?" Mojo asked.

"Uh yeah."

"Well this'll be the perfect time to introduce her to me."

"Well she doesn't know I'm a villain."

"Oh I see. And you weren't planning on telling her."

"Yeah. None of them know."

"Hmm. Well ok don't worry about it then. As long as you're not dating the PPGZ I'm fine with it."

"Great! Well gotta go!"

I ran out the house texting my bros. to tell them what happened.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

"So Momoko how was camp? I want the juicy details!" Kuriko asked.

"Well…"

"Oh c'mon! You can tell me!"

"Ok. I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else!"

"Promise!"

"Ok. Well I'm dating this guy that's in my class, went to the summer camp, and is one of my friends from last year."

"Wow! That's really juicy!"

"Shh!"

I covered her mouth.

"Oh right. Sorry. Are you gonna tell mom and dad?"

"When it's the right time."

"Oh this is so romantic!"

"Remember don't tell anyone!"

"My lips are sealed!"

I gave her a quick hug and left.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest one I've done yet. Four pages! Review please! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chap 20 already? Wow… Even though I'm sick I'm in a good mood so I'm gonna add the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I figured out what I own! Now what was it again…?**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

The next day I got up early, which is strange for me. Actually, we all were up early that day. I guess none of us could sleep.

"Well this is a first for you guys." My mom said.

She's usually the first one up so she can make breakfast.

"It's not even Christmas. What's gotten into you guys?"

"Oh nothing really. Just couldn't sleep." I said.

They all agreed. I plopped onto the couch when Butch texted me.

"Who ya texting?" Dai asked.

He's always getting into my business. He leaned in to look and I closed my phone.

"Oh so now I can't see? Fine, I don't care." He said.

I rolled my eyes and continued texting when he grabbed my phone to see who it was.

"Hey give it back!"

"Who's Butch?" he asked.

I grabbed the phone.

"A friend." I said.

"He sounds like more than a friend. You know if dad were to find out he'd pound the kid. You know how protective he is. He didn't let me start dating until I was fifteen."

"Listen, I'm thirteen soon to be fourteen, not to mention Daddy's Little Girl. There's a good chance he'll let it slide some. Like not beating him to a pulp."

"Well there's only one way to find out. Dad!"

"No! Stop!" I said as I covered his mouth.

"I'll tell him when the time is right. This is NOT the right time." I uncovered his mouth.

"Hmm, fine. But you owe me."

My dad walked into the room.

"Did you call me Dai?"

"Oh never mind dad." He said.

"Oh. Well ok."

"Well I gotta go." I said.

I walked out before any more questions could be asked.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

'Where is he?'I thought, 'Did something come up and he can't make it?'

I saw him running towards me and sighed in relief.

"Sorry I'm late."

"I'm just glad you came."

We walked around the park for a while talking. Then as soon as we were about to leave, my belt flashed. Right in front of him.

'Oh boy' I thought.

"Why is your belt flashing?" he asked, "you know now that I actually look at it, it looks a lot like Bubbles'."

"Oh look at the time I gotta go!" I said.

I dashed off.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

'Why'd she run off like that?' I thought, 'I better follow her.'

I ran a little behind her so she wouldn't see me. She ran into an alleyway.

'What she doing in a place like this?'

Suddenly I saw it.

_Rolling Bubbles!_

She transformed into Bubbles and flew off. I sat there in shock.

'How could I not have noticed? It was so obvious' I thought.

I pulled out my phone and texted Butch and Brick.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

Kaoru had just left when Boomer texted me.

**(Text in Italics)**

_Miyako is Bubbles. Kaoru prob. Buttercup._

_Wen u find dis out?_

_Saw Miyako change in2 bubbles. Think bout it. They bffs, they share everythin, and they belts r a dead giveaway._

'Why didn't I notice?' I thought.

_U kno wat, it makes sense. Thx 4 lettin me kno._

_No prob._

I knew at that point that I had to see her the next day.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

Boomer's text made so much sense. I felt so stupid. Now I knew I had to see her tomorrow.

_Momoko, meet me at the far end of the park tomorrow. It's important._

* * *

><p><strong>There it is everyone! Chapter 20! This is 4 pages too! Twice in a row! Please review!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 everyone! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ok I've got what I own in my head right at this moment! I own… ugh I lost it!**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

I met up with Butch the next day.

"Hey Butch!" I said running over to him.

"Hey Kaoru." He said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He was silent.

"Butch?" I said.

"Is it true that you're Buttercup?" he suddenly asked.

I froze but recovered quickly.

"Where'd you get that idea?" I asked.

"Boomer told me. He saw Miyako transform into Bubbles."

"What? That's crazy talk. You know your brother is always imagining things, why couldn't he be now?" I said.

"You know what you're right. Sorry about all this. See ya at school?" he said.

"Yeah see ya."

He turned around to walk away and I was about to as well when suddenly he zipped around and pushed the button on my compact. I then turned into Buttercup. **(Note to reader: no one else was around to see the transformation. Her secret is still safe!)**

"I knew it! You lied to me!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to lie to you!"

He sat down on the ground.

"What? What's wrong?"I asked.

"How are we gonna make this work?"

"Make what work?"

"Our relationship!"

Then I realized what he meant. I sat down next to him.

"Well, you could always just date Kaoru. You don't have to date Buttercup."

"I think that can work."

"Alright it's settled then."

I shook his hand since I was still Buttercup and it would be weird to hug him in this form when we're supposed to be arch enemies.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

When I saw Boomer the next day, he just seemed out of it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I kinda saw you transform into Bubbles yesterday."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. No one was really supposed to know."

"So what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Well you can date me and not Bubbles."

"That could work."

"Ok so when I'm Bubbles we have to be arch enemies unless one day you decide to turn good."

"Sounds good."

**I'm gonna skip Momoko's since the same thing happened with her.**

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

I didn't get home until late because of Fuzzy chasing Ms. Bellum again. It was like eleven o'clock when I got home. I changed back into Kaoru before I got home. I was hoping to just creep in and go to my room for some much deserved sleep but that didn't happen. My parents were waiting for me at the door.

"Oh. Hi mom, dad."

"Kaoru where have you been? You had me worried sick! Are you hurt?" my mom said while checking for bruises.

I had one on my cheek from Fuzzy hitting me in the face.

"Oh Kaoru! How'd you get this awful bruise on your face?"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Where have you been?" my dad asked.

"Out. I had some stuff I needed to do."

"Busy doing what?"

Suddenly my phone rang.

'Saved by the bell' I thought.

I took it out to see who it was. It was a text from Butch. Before I could read it, my dad snatched it from me.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hush!"

He read it. It read: _not sure if we're gonna make it 2 skool. Somethin came up. I'll c u on our d8 though._

"Date?" he exclaimed.

"What date?" my mom asked looking at the text.

"You're dating? Is that where've you been? With him?"

"No of course not!"

"Then where were you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well if you can't tell me you were obviously with him."

"But dad I wasn't honest!"

"You are to never talk to him again."

"But dad!"

I started tearing up.

"I don't want to hear anymore! This conversation is over!"

He walked away.

I ran to my room and cried.

'If only I could tell you dad' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Review please!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them!**

**This continues from that night.**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away."

Dai walked in, Shou right behind him.

"What part of go away don't you understand?"

"Can we talk?" Dai asked.

"If you're going to say I told you so, then no."

"We're not."

He sat down next to me. I sat up but didn't look at him. I didn't want him to see me in this much pain. I wiped any tears that hadn't dried up.

"I know you're upset and all but I think it's time you tell mom and dad." Dai said.

"What? Are you mad?"

"I know it's crazy. It just might work though."

"I'm not sure. What if I get into even more trouble?"

"We'll be right there with ya." Shou said.

"-sigh- Ok."

"Ok then let's go!" Dai said getting up.

"What now?"

"Yes now."

I hesitated but got up and followed them into the living room where my mom was talking to my dad.

"Mom, dad, Kaoru has something she needs to say." Shou said.

He urged me forward.

"Well I wanted to tell you the real reason I was out so long. You see, Momoko, Miyako, and I."

I took a deep breath.

"We're not normal girls."

"What do you mean you're not normal girls?" my mom asked.

"Our lives are far from normal."

"You're stalling just tell them." Dai whispered in my ear.

"Alright! My friends and I are the Powerpuff Girls!"

My parents looked at me as I had gone mad.

"Seriously honey you're just making matters worse." My mom said.

"No! It's the truth! I can prove it!"

"Give us two examples why we should believe this." My dad said.

"Well dad, Kaoru and Buttercup look exactly alike." Dai said.

"Yes but Buttercup wears a skirt, which we could never seem to get onto Kaoru." He retaliated.

"Ok, but look at their belts! Exactly the same too!" Shou said pointing to my belt.

"For all I know you could've made that out of cardboard."

He wasn't going to believe easily. Looks like I was going to have to show them.

"Ok then I'll just have to show you."

I pulled out the compact in my belt and transformed.

_Powered Buttercup!_

My parents stared at me.

"Kaoru…"

"Buttercup. I'm called Buttercup in this form."

"Buttercup how'd this happen?" my mom asked.

We (my bros. and I) explained.

"So all this time you were Buttercup and you didn't tell us?" my mom asked.

"It was all a major secret and it still is. No one outside of our families knows besides the professor, Ken, Peach, and…" I hesitated.

"Who?"

"The RRBZ."

"The RBBZ knew your secret before we did?"

"Now I didn't even know that." Dai said.

"Well we kinda just told them today. They kinda found out all because of Boomer which reminds me of another thing…"

I laughed nervously.

"Um, you see… You know that Butch who texted me on my phone earlier? He's the Butch from the RRBZ."

I smiled nervously. They all stared at me in disbelief.

"You're dating a super-villain when you're a super-heroine?" They all said together.

"Well think about it. They haven't done anything bad in a long time."

"But weren't they younger than you guys?" Shou asked.

"Oh they asked the professor for an aging remedy so now they're the same age as us."

"Well how do you know they won't turn against you guys?" my mom said.

"Well in order to get the remedy, they had to promise to only use their powers for good."

"Wow. This is a lot of stuff to sink in." my dad said.

"I know but you get use to it."

"Kaoru I'm sorry I ever doubted you." My dad said.

"It's ok dad."

I hugged him.

"And I guess if he's good now, you can still date Butch."

"Really?"

He shook his head.

"Thank you dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now. Review please!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 everyone! Told you I would make the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ok… I own… nothing.**

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

I was grounded for one week. Great huh? Kuriko woke me up by screaming in my ear. I yelled at her, she left, and I got dressed. I rushed to school.

"Hey Miyako. You grounded too?"

"Yup. One week. No TV, no phone, and no fashion magazines."

"I know. Pure agony."

Then Kaoru skated over to us.

"Hey Kaoru. Were you grounded too?" Miyako asked.

"Well-"

Then the bell rang.

"That's the school bell, let's go!" Kaoru said running off.

"Hey wait up!" Miyako and I said in unison.

We ran after her.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

After that incident with Kaoru she avoided the question each time we asked her. Then after school she left immediately, not saying a word to me nor Momoko. We were both puzzled why she was acting like that.

**The next day.**

(Brick's P.O.V.)

The next day we got up early. I guess we just couldn't sleep but it gave us more time to get ready. When we did get to school, we split up to find our girls. I saw Momoko so I walked up behind her, wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. She giggled realizing it was me.

"Hi Brick." She said.

"Hey. Missed me?"

"Of course I did."

"Good cause I missed you."

"How much?"

"This much."

I kissed her full on the lips.

"Wow. You really did miss me."

I laughed and we walked to class.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

Kaoru was pretty easy to find. I said hello in an interesting way. Let's just say I had open access because she was bending over.

"Well hi to you too." She said.

"C'mon you know you missed me."

"Yeah I did."

She kissed me on the lips.

"Now let's go before we're late to class!" she said.

She tugged me along to class.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

When I spotted Miyako I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Hi Boomie." She said.

"Hey, miss me?"

"Of course I did."

"Prove it then." I said.

"Fine."

She kissed me.

"Now let's get to class!" she said.

We rushed to class to get there on time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all. Review and again sorry for taking so long!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok everybody! Chapter 24 is coming up! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long. We had to get our router fixed and it took a while.**

**Disclaimer: If you own them, let me know because I would like to own them for once! We can share them!**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

During lunch some girls were all over Butch, surrounding him and pushing me out of the way. I just chuckled. They obviously didn't know we were dating.

"Hi Butch!" they said.

"So are you going to play in the boy's soccer team this year? I hope so. I'd love to see you play." A girl named Kaitlin said.

They would ask a question, he would go to answer it and get cut off by another question. He finally pushed his way out of the crowd, put his arm around me, and we walked away. The girls stared shocked and disappointed. When we got to class I saw girls whispering. They motioned me over to them.

"What is it?" I said impatiently.

"We thought you were straight."

"I am!"

"But Butch is a boy, and you're a boy-"

"What? I'm a girl!"

"You are?" they all said together.

"Yes! I'd think I'd know my own gender!"

'Stupid fan girls. I thought they'd already figured it out that I'm a girl.' I thought in my head.

They looked at me shocked with their mouths open. I stormed off still angry. I sat in my seat.

"What was that about?" Butch asked.

"It's nothing don't worry about it."

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

When we walked into the classroom, all the girls that like Brick crowded around. Our arms were locked so I was stuck in there with him.

"Hi Brick." They said.

"Who's she?"

"I'm Momoko."

"Why is she here?"

They gave me the evil eye.

"I'm his girlfriend you b-"

"No need for that Momoko." He said covering my mouth.

"When did this happen?" they said.

"Over the summer. Now if you would excuse us."

We pushed our way through the crowd. Surprisingly I didn't see Himeko or Berserk.

'Have they finally given up?' I thought.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

I didn't see Brat swoon over Boomer that day. I kept wondering if they finally gave up or if they're going to retaliate **(Ooh big word for her )** The girls that liked Boomer found out about us. They were disappointed but happy for me. They asked me tons of questions. After class Momoko and I finally got Kaoru to squeal why she was avoiding us. **(Remember the whole thing about telling her parents about the secret?)**

"Alright Kaoru, spill the beans. Why won't you tell us?" Momoko asked.

"Because I can't. You'll be mad at me."

"Please tell us Kaoru." I said.

"Fine. I kinda confessed to my parents about our secret."

"What? Why?" We both said.

"Well my dad kinda found out about Butch and I dating and he said I could never see him again because I couldn't tell them the truth. My bros. persuaded me to tell my parents about the secret and they promised not to tell anyone."

"Wait when did your brothers find out about the secret?" Momoko asked.

"They trapped me in my room when we the town was in trouble. I had no choice. I'm sorry guys."

"It's ok. And if you had the guts to tell your family, I think we can tell ours." I said.

"Wait what now?" Momoko said.

"C'mon Momoko it's no use keeping the secret from them we should just tell them or we'll just keep getting punished."

"Oh alright."

We planned to tell them tomorrow after school at my house.

**The next day after school.**

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

"Ok everyone, Kaoru, Miyako and I have a confession." I said.

Our families sat on the couch in Miyako's house. (Not Kaoru's of course.)

"We wanted to tell you why we out at late hours. The REAL reason." Miyako said.

"Well the reason is that we're the Powerpuff Girls Z." Kaoru said.

None of them believed us, which we expected.

"Oh girls please stop making such absurd statements." Miyako's obachan said.

"We're telling the truth! We'll prove it to you."Miyako said.

We looked at each other pulled out our compacts and transformed.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

They sat there shocked. Kuriko ran over to us.

"This is so cool! My sister and her friends are crime fighting super heroes!"

"You can't tell anyone Kuriko ok?" I said.

"You got it!"

"Thanks."

I hugged her. We turned back to our families.

"Well?" Kaoru said.

They ran over to us and hugged us.

"We're so sorry."

"It's ok."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of another great chapter. I've had great week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now do me a favor and review!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25! They'll be many more chapters to this story (it's a very long story) so just give me time! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(Miyako's P.O.V.)<p>

The next day at school we saw the boys being attacked by a bunch of girls. They were trying to escape but they couldn't. This time we Himeko and the Punks in the crowd.

"Ehem." We said. The girls scattered realizing it was us.

The boys looked relived seeing us there and walked over to us to hug us.

"Thanks." They said.

"Don't mention it." We responded.

The rest of the day went as usual. After school Boomer and I went on a date. He walked me home afterwards.

"I had a lot of fun." I said.

"Yeah me too."

We leaned in to kiss but my obachan opened the door. We backed up fast.

"See ya." I said.

"Bye." He said.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

When I got home I did the usual things. Then my belt flashed. I transformed. It was the Gang Green Gang.

"Who is it?" Shou asked.

"Gang Green Gang."

"Can I watch you kick their butts?" he asked.

"Fine but keep your distance."

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

When my belt flashed my sister was all over me.

"Who is it this time?" she asked.

"Gang Green Gang."

"Awesome! Can I come with?"

"Sure but you'll have to stand back."

I transformed and picked her up. I flew her to a nearby building and put her on the roof. Kaoru was doing the same with Shou. Miyako got there once we put them down on the roof. We flew over to the Gang Green Gang and finished them off quickly so we could go home.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

The next day was normal until my mom started talking.

"Why don't you invite your boyfriend over one day so we can meet him?"

We all looked at her as she had gone mad.

"Ya right mom. As if I'd ever invite Butch over here."

"I'm serious Kaoru. I think it's a good idea. Just think about it."

"Sure mom, I'll be sure to do that."

'Not!' I thought.

"Kaoru." My mom said impatiently.

"Fine I'll invite him over one day to study!"

* * *

><p><strong>There! Done! Review!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**How could I? I kept telling myself to update the story quicker, but never did. I would've updated yesterday but I got a ton of homework and by the time I was done I was not in the mood to do another chapter. Well enough of my jabbering, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

In the morning my mom asked the #1 question I prayed she would never ask.

"We've never met your boyfriend. You should bring him over!" she said.

"What?" I said falling out of my chair, "I mean, why?"

"Because I think it's a good idea that we know."

"Your mother's right. You should invite him over." My dad said.

'He just had to agree with her didn't he?' I thought.

"Yeah Momo, I want to meet your boyfriend!" Kuriko said.

"Ok one, I told you never to call me that! And two, do you realize how embarrassing that would be?"

"What do you mean?" they all said at once.

I looked at them as if they had no brains. I finally gave in and said one day I'd bring him inside before we go on our next date.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

The next day everything was back to normal- or so I thought.

"Good morning Miyako."

"Good morning obachan. Why are you so happy today?"

"I'm just happy that there are no more secrets between us."

"Uh… ok. What do you want?" I said.

"I don't want anything Miyako."

I gave her a look.

"Ok fine. I wanted to know when u were going on another date with, what's his name again?" she asked.

"Boomer. His name is Boomer. And I'm not sure when."

"Oh. Well let me know. I want to invite him over for dinner."

I choked on the juice I was drinking.

"What? Why?" I said between coughs.

"Because I want to know what kind of guy you're dating."

"But-"

"Don't question me Miyako."

"-sigh- Fine."

"Good invite him over tonight I'm making a big dinner!"

She walked out of the room before I could say another word. I was left there sitting in shock that she chose today to do it.

'Oh boy.' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here we go! Review please! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Well it's for another great chapter of: A PPGZ Story! This chapter will be very interesting and longer than the other. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own 10 bucks, but not them. Maybe I can buy them with the 10 bucks!**

* * *

><p>(Kaoru's P.O.V.)<p>

Since it was Thursday, I figured it was the perfect day to "study". I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!"

I ran over to the door before anyone else could get to it and opened it to see Butch.

"Hey Butch."

"Hey."

We hugged and he walked in. My mom was first to greet him.

"Hello Butch. I've heard a lot about you." She said.

"You have?" he asked.

He gave me a sly look.

"Oh mom I didn't tell you that much."

Next thing I knew Shou was all up in his face. He looked serious.

"So you're dating my sister?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah." Butch said.

"Well I'm very happy for you!" he said happily.

He got serious right after saying that.

"Just don't break her heart." He said.

"Oh don't worry about that." Butch said.

We walked to my room.

'This'll be easier than I thought.' I thought.

(Momoko's P.O.V.)

We (Brick and I) decided that he should meet my parents tonight. He came around six.

"Brick, family. Family, Brick. Let's go!"

"Hold on Momoko! You have time. Invite him in."

I was trying to avoid this but I had no choice.

"Come on in Brick."

He took three steps into the house before Kuriko was all up in his face.

"Are you left or right handed? Do you drive a car? How many times have you kissed? Can you dance?"

She went on and on. Finally my mom shut her up.

"Now Kuriko. Brick just walked in the door. Give him some space."

"It's ok Mrs. Akatsutsumi."

We sat down and talked for a few minutes to please my parents. I couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Well we should get going." I said.

I pulled him along to the door.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

On the way out the door her dad gave me an 'I'm watching you' face. I mouthed 'Don't worry' and closed the door.

"Wow your dad is … something." I said.

"Yeah I know. Sorry about that. Hope he didn't frighten you."

"Oh please. It takes a lot more to scare me."

I wrapped my arm around her and we kept walking.

(Miyako's P.O.V.)

To please my obachan, I invited Boomer over for dinner. Like she said, she made a huge dinner big enough to feed an army. Good thing Boomer can eat five servings in ten minutes when he's really hungry. We chatted for a while and then he left, but not before a good night kiss.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

The next day we (the girls) walked in the class to see whispering and staring at us with unhappy faces. We just nudged them off.

(?'s P.O.V.)

"It's not fair. Kaoru and Momoko always get what they want."

"Yeah. We gotta break them up."

"And I know exactly how to."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Stay tuned. Review!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28! We've almost hit 30 chapters! All thanks to your encouragement! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Who cares about owning them? I sure don't. Oh who am I kidding! It would be so cool!**

**Note to reader: This chapter does have profanity in it. Don't like don't read. I usually won't have cursing in my chapters but just expressing how the person feels.**

* * *

><p>(Butch's P.O.V.)<p>

After school was over and the classroom emptied out, I was about to leave when a girl walked in. What was her name again? Kate? Kristen? Oh yeah, Kaitlyn. Well anyway, she started to walk over to me.

"Hey Butch, can I ask you a ques-"

She didn't finished because she tripped (it was fake) and fell on me. She was on top of me kissing me by the time we hit the floor. Kaoru walked in and saw. She didn't say anything. She just walked out. I pushed her off of me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Have you lost your damn mind!"

"Oh c'mon Butch, don't tell me you didn't like it a little bit." She said getting closer to me.

She tried to touch me again.

"Get away from me you fucking bitch! You ruined my relationship! Hope you're happy."

I ran after Kaoru seeing if I could catch up to her.

I spotted her.

"Kaoru wait!"

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

"Kaoru wait!"

I heard Butch running toward me.

"Why should I?"

"It's not what you think!"

I turned around toward him.

"Forget it. I can see for myself what happened. It's over Butch. O-V-E-R over!"

I ran home and slammed the door behind me. I touched my face.

'Am I crying?' I thought.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Dai asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

"That's not what your face says."

"Just leave me alone." I said walking past him.

"Kaoru-" He said grabbing my arm.

"Just drop it ok!"

I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. I collapsed there on the spot and cried.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

I walked home and went straight to my room. I was so angry I went on a rampage. I eventually punched a hole in my wall. After doing that I fell to my knees and all my emotions came out at once. I screamed out and began to cry.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

After hearing all the commotion upstairs, Boomer and I were trying to figure out what happened. We figured someone ruined their relationship.

"Well do you think it was Brute?" Boomer asked.

"Nah, Kaoru would've just kicked her butt. Who else would do anything to get Butch?"

We thought about it for a second.

"Kaitlyn!" We both said.

"She must've caused the break-up." Boomer said.

"Yeah but she won't admit it." I said.

We thought for a second.

"Wait isn't June and Mady her best friends?" I asked.

"Ya, why?"

"We could make one of them admit the plan."

"Yeah, but how?" he asked.

"Well I could turn on the charm and have June melt in my hands, and you the same for Mady if she doesnt give in." I said.

"Ok, but what about Momoko?"

"I'll just tell her the plan."

"But-" He said again.

"Enough questions!"

"Sorry but should I let Miyako in on the plan?"

"Hmm… Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Review please!<strong>


	29. Author's Note

**Authors note: I'm working really hard to get the next chapter up! Sorry it's taking so long! I'm currently working on another story (it won't be published on here. Sorry!) and searching for another one of my stories I began to write but then stopped (I got writer's block. It happens people!). Next chapter will be coming in a few days so be on the lookout!**

**-greengirl2500**


	30. Chapter 29

**Ok everyone! Chapter 29! We're almost there! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story but not the characters in it. Strange huh?**

* * *

><p>(Momoko's P.O.V.)<p>

The next day, Kaoru was silent. Like, mute silent. I seriously forgot she was there she was so silent. She rarely, if at all, talked, and especially avoided talking to Butch. She mostly just stared out the window. Soon, Brick and Boomer came over to us (Miyako and I). They told us the plan and afterwards they walked out to put the plan into action.

(Brick's P.O.V.)

When I left the classroom, I spotted June next to her locker.

"There's June. I'm going in." I said.

"Good luck." Boomer said.

I walked over to her.

"Hey June."

"H-hi Brick."

"So you know my brother Butch right?"

"Of course."

"Well he's kinda been down lately. Has he told you anything?" I asked.

"Uh… no. Not at all." She responded.

"That's too bad."

'Time to turn on the charm.' I thought.

"Well I must say that you are looking rather incredible today. It's hard to resist you."

I went eye level with her and put my hand on her waist.

"I th-thought you were with Momoko."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I suppose you're right."

"So are you sure you don't know anything?"

She was silent for a second.

"No. Nothing at all."

"Hmm, alright then. Well I gotta go but I'll see ya around."

"O-ok." She said blushing.

I walked off and went to see if Boomer was having any better luck.

(Boomer's P.O.V.)

Just as Brick walked toward June, I spotted Mady.

'Let's just get this over with. You're lucky you're my brother Butch.' I thought as I walked over to Mady.

"Hey Mady."

"Uh, hi Boomer." She said.

She immediately started to blush.

"So my brother Butch, you know him, he's been kinda gloomy lately. Have you heard anything about why he is?"

"Uh, well not that I recall."

She wouldn't look at me when saying this.

"Oh. That's too bad. Well anyway I also wanted to tell you that you look really sexy in that outfit. Your making it hard to resist you." I said getting eye-level with her.

I put my hands on her waist.

"B-but I th-thought you were with B-Bubbles."

"Well she doesn't need to know now does she?"

"Well I guess not."

I could tell she was giving in to my flirting. This was the perfect chance to ask again while she was like this.

"So are you sure you haven't heard anything?"

"Mmm… uh… -sigh- ok I did hear something."

She confessed the whole plan.

"Wow. That's some real useful information. Thanks for your help."

"Sure, anything for you Boomer."

"Well I gotta go. See ya around." I said.

"Ok, see ya around." She said.

As I walked off I found Brick and told him I got her to squeal.

"Ok good. Well we gotta tell the girls now that we know the plan. You text Miyako to meet us at the lab. I'll text Momoko." Brick said.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Another chapter finished! I might add another one because I'm in a good mood and feel like writing. We'll see. Review!<strong>


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30! We made it to the 30's! Thanks to you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I've found out that I own a good amount of things, but I don't own the characters in this story unfortunately. -sigh- It's depressing….**

* * *

><p>(Miyako's P.O.V.)<p>

I got a text from Boomer saying come to the lab. Momoko got the same from Brick. When we got there they explained the whole plan to break up Kaoru and Butch and how they were planning to come for us next.

"Wow…" Momoko and I said.

"We have to get them back together!" Momoko said.

"Yeah…" Boomer said.

We all thought for a moment.

"I've got it!" Momoko exclaimed standing up.

She explained the plan.

"Well when should we do it?" Brick asked.

"Tomorrow night." She responded.

Tomorrow was Friday, the perfect night to do it.

(Kaoru's P.O.V.)

The next day… same as usual. Well it was until I went to Miyako's house.

"Kaoru we have a surprise for you! Close your eyes and no peeking!" Miyako said.

Not caring, I did as told. It was dead silent except for footsteps. When I opened my eyes, Butch was there in front of me. I was in Miyako's bedroom. I reached for the door to see it was locked from the outside. I was stuck in here with him… alone.

(Butch's P.O.V.)

Kaoru looked more angry than surprised.

"Why are you here?" she asked glaring at me.

"To explain what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She started to walk over to the window to jump out (this is a one story house). I grabbed her wrist. She tried to break from my grip but I just pinned her to the wall. Tears were rolling down her face from frustration, anger, and sadness.

"Kaoru I was framed set up by Kaitlyn and her friends! I would never want to hurt you. I love you so much. Kaoru look at me."

She wouldn't look at me. I made her look up at me.

"Kaoru I love you too much to want to hurt you like that. You don't have to take me back, but at least say that you forgive me. I need to hear something-"

She kissed me full force on the lips. Tears rolled down my face as we kissed.

"I forgive you Butch. I forgive you."

I hugged her tight. She wiped her tears away and I did the same for me.

"So it worked!" Momoko said from outside.

"Yeah it worked and you can come in now." I said.

They walked in.

"Wait, you mean you guys planned all of this?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup!" Miyako said.

"And you were listening to our conversation the whole time?" Kaoru said.

They shook their heads and seeing she was mad, slowly backed away.

"Oh yeah you better run!" she said chasing after them.

'That's the Kaoru I missed and love.' I thought as I ran after them.

* * *

><p><strong>This story ends here, but if I get enough encouragement (and some tips for what I should do next) I might make a sequel! Hope you enjoyed this story! Review please!<strong>


End file.
